


Don't Let Go

by icbdrummergirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icbdrummergirl/pseuds/icbdrummergirl
Summary: Draco is struggling with the task given to him by the Dark Lord. Will he find comfort in an unexpected friend?





	

Draco Malfoy was stressed to the max. At the age of 16, he had been given one of the most difficult, yet brutally important tasks to complete for the Dark Lord’s cause. He was ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time, and as far as the Dark Lord was concerned, the only thing standing between him and his triumph over Harry Potter. Potter. He deserves to die. It was Harry Potter that had landed his father, Lucius Malfoy, in Azkaban. He smirked as he remembered how quickly his father had been released. These days Azkaban was a joke to the Death Eaters, and only those that defied them would be held there.

  
Draco had tried everything in his power to create a plan that would grant him success in this dangerous ordeal. He had been attempting to repair the twin of the Vanishing Cabinet from Borgin & Burke’s, but had nothing to show for it. If he failed, the Dark Lord would kill him for sure, and if he was honest, he was terrified. Draco rubbed his tired eyes. He had not slept well in months, for his fear of failure kept him tossing and turning. His schoolwork was suffering, and it was only because of threats to the younger students that his homework was getting done at all. All of his time was spent in the Room of Requirement or in the library, racking his brain for something, anything that could save his life.  
The blond took a deep breath, splashing cold water onto his face with trembling hands. He was in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. He found himself there more and more often lately, crying and wishing that the Dark Lord had chosen anyone else to do this. His body shook as he burst into a fresh round of tears, leaning heavily against the sink. He refused to look at his pale face in the mirror as he sobbed loudly.

  
Suddenly, he heard the sound of a stall door opening behind him. He looked up in horror to see the terrified face of Hermione Granger staring back at him in the mirror's reflection. Malfoy wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robes and whipped his wand around at her, "You! What the hell are you doing here, Granger?!” He suddenly noticed with a pang of guilt that her eyes were swimming with tears as well.

  
For once in her life, Hermione Granger was struggling to pay attention in class. She could not concentrate on anything Professor Binns was saying this morning as she sat there taking her usual notes and glaring over at Ron. His cheeks flushed as he read over the note that Lavender Brown had bewitched to make the illustrated hearts read different messages every time he touched it. She nearly lost her temper as she saw one flash “My heart would be gone-gone without Won-Won!” She was jealous and growing more annoyed by the moment. It seemed as though every time she turned a corner, she found the two of them snogging as though they had been magically cemented together. She was so sick of Ron ignoring her, and after he had asked her to move down the bench at dinner so that Lavender could sit beside him, she had finally snapped. She had rushed out of the Great Hall, heading for the bathroom that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle, tears streaming down her face.

  
She had been crying in one of the stalls near the rear of the room, oblivious to the fact that she was not alone. After finally calming herself enough to leave, she exited the stall and instantly froze as she saw Draco Malfoy crying at one of the sinks. He had heard her come out, and now his wand was pointed at her. What could have made him this upset? He had asked her what she was doing there, and she knew that she should answer before he hexed her, but he looked so upset, she didn’t think that he would actually hurt her. She took a step towards him. His grip on his wand tightened, and he found his voice again, “W-what are you doing?”

  
Holding her breath, she continued to approach him cautiously. Confused, he kept his wand raised, daring her to try something. The last time he had let his guard down around Granger, she had punched him in the face. As she reached him, she looked up from the floor into his eyes, and slowly raised her hand to his arm. He flinched, looking at her with wide eyes, but he did not pull away. The boy before her had always been so arrogant, so confident, but now she felt her heart drop as she saw the pain in his eyes. Her gaze tore away from his eyes to the wand that was still pointed at her, and with a gulp, Draco finally lowered his arm to his side. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest as she hugged the younger boy tightly. He was stunned by this unexpected display of affection, and struggled with the notion to shove her away and call her a filthy mudblood as he always had. Instead he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her up and hugging her back with as much strength as he could muster. It had been so long since anyone had shown him affection, and he felt comfort for the first time in a long time.

  
Hermione could feel him relaxing, and she smiled against his chest. She could feel the pain she had felt so clearly before start to dissipate, and at the moment, Ronald Weasley was the furthest thing from her mind. She was at peace in the arms of her best friends’ worst enemy, and she did not care. She could feel his heartbeat thudding beneath his uniform, and she squeezed him tighter as she felt more tears spilling down her cheeks.

  
_What the hell am I doing?_ If Draco's father knew that he was currently holding a Muggleborn in his arms, he would be disowned. Lucius Malfoy was cold and unforgiving, and he had been throughout Draco's childhood, leaving the boy terrified of his father's punishments. Somehow in this moment he didn’t give a damn about what his father would do, and he sighed softly as he pulled her more securely into his arms, letting his wand hit the floor. He buried his face in her hair, noting the softness of the bushy locks, and the subtle scents of something light that he couldn't quite place. He never thought that something as trivial as a hug could make him feel so warm, for he had never received them at home. The tension in his muscles began to dissolve as he relaxed into her touch, and as she pressed harder against him, he felt the stirrings of something he had not felt in some time—lust. His swallowed hard and froze as he felt his groin tighten against the front of his school trousers, and instinctively pulled her closer.

  
As she nestled into his arms, she felt something press against her, and she gasped. Shocked, she pulled away to look at him incredulously, "What on earth do you think you're doing?" She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him as a blush crept into her cheeks. Has she caused him to react like that? Draco scowled at her, his own cheeks darkening with embarrassment, "Well, I can't bloody well help it." Feeling brave, he sneered, "You're the one that threw yourself against me." Hermione huffed, and her blush spread to her neck, "I did not! You were upset! I was trying to give you comfort! Not…that."

  
Draco blinked, and then smirked in amusement, "That? Do you mean an erection?" She became visibly flustered, so he pushed harder, "What, do Muggles not get erections? Or have you just never felt one pressed against you?" Her eyes widened, and her brows furrowed as he took a step closer. "You know what I think, Granger?" He approached her slowly, bending to whisper in her ear, "I think you're a virgin." He placed his hand at the small of her back, pulling her closer again, "I-I am not! I've…plenty of times…" She was growing more flustered by the second, and Draco chuckled softly at the effect he was having on her. Using his hand, he pressed her flush against his body, letting her feel him fully against her, biting his lip at the pleasure the contact brought him. Merlin, it's been a while. Her breathing had quickened as she felt the firm pressure of him pressing against her, and she was struggling to think.

  
He was right, she really had never done this before, though she had thought about it plenty. How many times had she bucked against her own hand in her dormitory with a silencing charm cast around her, a certain red head on her mind? She had even enjoyed a steamy afternoon with Viktor during her fourth year, but she was not ready to take that step. Now she felt the familiar pooling of warmth between her thighs and pressed them more tightly together, biting her lip at the sensations it caused. She had never once thought about Draco Malfoy in a sexual way, yet here she was, pressed against him in the girls' bathroom. She had never really taken the chance to look at him before, but she noted now that he really was handsome. His blue eyes were piercing, and his lips were full. Stubble colored his jaw, and she instinctively reached up to smooth her fingers over it. At her touch, Draco's eyes closed, and he turned into the pressure of her hand as she lightly stroked his jaw. He swallowed hard, and opened his eyes once more, staring into her eyes as he leaned in slowly and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. He did not want to scare her away, and he wanted to gauge her reaction as he broke away. Her expression was dazed, and she brought her fingers to her lips as she stared back at him. She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip before pulling him back down to kiss her properly. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her as the kiss deepened. His hips began to move of their own accord, and he found himself slowly rutting against her, desperate to find relief for the ache in his trousers. It was not nearly enough for him, and he lifted her off her feet, setting her on top of the sink and stepping between her legs.

  
Hermione was fighting for air as they kissed each other harder, fighting for dominance. As he pressed himself between her legs, she moaned softly, feeling the pressure at her center. She ran her hands from his shoulders down his back, and finally over his arse, pulling him against her roughly. Inexperience be damned, she was needy, and wanted the blond more than anything else in this moment. He groaned, rocking against her and cursing at the pain of being trapped by his zipper. He slipped his fingers under the hem of her school sweater, lifting it over her head. She did the same for him, and then quickly tugged him closer by the emerald and silver tie around his neck for a desperate kiss. He bit her lip, sucking her lower lip into his mouth for a moment to earn a whimper from the Gryffindor student. She made short work of his tie and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and pushing it off his shoulders. Her eyes moved hungrily over the smooth contours of muscle in his chest and abdomen. She had never noticed how fit the younger boy was before, not that she had cared to get close enough. She ran her fingers over the warm skin, earning a hiss from Draco as she touched him.

  
His fingers fumbled with her scarlet and gold tie, but he managed in the end before slipping off her blouse. He smirked as he admired the cleavage shown by her bra. He leaned in to kiss and lick over her neck and collarbone while he fumbled with the clasps of her bra. As her breasts were freed, he pulled back and gasped. Hermione was not his first, nor his second or even his third, but her breasts were absolutely gorgeous. Biting his lip, he leaned in to kiss the soft skin, cupping them as he pleased and earning gasps from the beautiful teen before him. Fingers moved expertly over her nipples, bringing them to hard nubs before flashing her a smirk and moving his lips over one of them.

  
Hermione bucked against the Slytherin boy, pleased gasps falling from her lips as she threaded her fingers into his hair to pull him closer. Her head fell back against the mirror as his tongue flicked over her nipples, and she could feel the warmth between her legs spreading to her thighs. Once he had shown her breasts equal attention, he pulled away, breathing hard. Her hands went to his belt, tugging at the clasp until it opened, and she pushed his trousers down as far as she could. She marveled at the size of the bulge in his tight, black boxers, and the wet spot that had already started to bloom on them. She ran her hand slowly over the tented fabric, earning a needy moan from the blond. Draco pushed forward into her grasp, desperately seeking friction for his aching prick. Her gaze flickered up to his face, seeing the raw need in his eyes before pushing the boxers down over his hips, too. His erection sprang free, and she looked at it curiously, licking her lips. She tentatively wrapped her hand around it, surprised by the softness of the skin there. She squeezed him lightly, and his knees nearly gave out from the pleasure that shot through his balls. "Tease," he muttered through gritted teeth.

  
She raised her brow at his remark, and then made up her mind. She scooted closer to the edge of the sink, and then winked as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, and he let out a desperate groan. He bit down hard on his lip, trying to keep still so that she would keep at it. She managed to get most of his shaft into her mouth before her gag reflex kicked in, forcing her to stop. He put his fingers softly in her hair, "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to." He suspected that she really was a virgin, and that this was her first time. She scowled up at him before hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard around his head, ripping a moan from him. If she kept this up, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, and so he pushed her away, trying to catch his breath. She looked up at him in confusion, and he smiled sheepishly, "Too close." He reached under her skirt, pulling down her tights and then her underwear, leaving her skirt in place. He let his fingers trail through her wetness, sighing in pleasure as he felt how much he was affecting her. He let a finger drag over her clit, and she cried out in need, pulling him closer. He gently slipped one inside of her and groaned as he felt how tight she was.

  
He quickly dropped to his knees, kissing up from her knees to her thighs, and finally burying his head beneath her skirt to lick a stripe up her center. She moaned, pushing his head further against her, and rocking her hips forward. He lapped at her clit, pressing a finger into her once more. He was gifted in his size, and he did not want to hurt her. She cried out as he fucked her with one finger, then two, all the while sucking and nipping at her clit. She began to tense, and he pulled her closer by her hips, showing no mercy as her climax hit her. Hermione's jaw dropped open with a strangled cry, "Oh, Draco… Yes!" He continued to work her through her orgasm, quickly bringing her to a second one. Draco quickly reached for his wand, gasping, "Muffliato!" If Granger was going to be this loud, they would need a silencing charm before someone caught them. He stood slowly, ignoring the ache in his knees, and leaning in to kiss her roughly. She clawed at him, their breathing labored as they kissed each other passionately.

  
"Erm… Granger? Can I," he paused, licking his lips and looking nervously at the brunette. She nodded, spreading her knees wider apart, "Please, and hurry!" He gulped, taking himself in hand and giving himself a few strokes for good measure. He stepped between her legs, lining himself up to her entrance. He looked at her once more for confirmation before pressing into her with a grunt. He wasn't going to last long for this. He checked that she was okay, and after a minute of adjustment, he began to thrust, rocking his hips against her and knocking her against the mirror. Her lips parted, and she groaned in ecstasy at the sensation of being penetrated by the younger boy. Draco bit his lip, his jaw dropping as he watched his cock pierce her over and over again. "Oh fuck," he groaned, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes to gain some control over himself.

  
Hermione clutched painfully at his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he fucked her harder, quickening his pace, "Oh, Draco! Just there, please!" He suddenly pulled out, leaving her pouting at the feeling off emptiness. "Jump down and face the mirror," he ordered. She quickly slid to her feet, turning around and gripping the sink as she watched him step closer, lifting her skirt up for better access. He slid inside her once more, and she watched in awe at their expressions of pleasure as he began to move. This angle had drastically changed the sensations, and she was crying out within a handful of thrusts, "Harder, Draco, please!" He gripped her hips more firmly, and began to pound into her, feeling the pleasure wash over him with every movement.

  
"Fuck, Granger," Draco mused, looking at their reflection, his pupils blown wide in ecstasy. She closed her eyes, her lips parted in a constant stream of gasps and cries, "Right there, I'm so close!" He continued just as she asked, and her fingers tightly gripped the sink as she cried out in her third climax, her knees shaking from the force of it. With that, he was gone, spilling into her with a loud cry of pleasure, her clenching muscles ripping his orgasm from him. He slumped forward against her, spent, and he let his forehead rest against her back as they tried to catch their breath. Finally, he slipped out of her, and helped her upright, blushing shyly as they looked at each other. He helped her find her clothes, and then began to pull his own on slowly, his mind racing. As she reached forward to kiss him, he backed away, stopping her, not looking into her eyes, "Erm, Granger? It's probably best that this doesn't happen again." She sighed deeply, then responded, "You're probably right." It hurt more than it should have to hear her agree, for some part of him wanted her to give him a reason to see her again. He nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "Well, it was a pleasure, Granger." She looked at him sadly, trying to fight the disappointment washing over her, "Indeed it was… Malfoy." He sighed once more, stroking her cheek tenderly, "No one can know what happened here today. It would be dangerous for both of us." She blinked, and stepped away from his touch, speaking bitterly, "Of course. No one can know that you fucked a Mudblood." He looked at her in surprise, "No- I… Hermi-" He tried once more to reach for her, but she turned on her heel, moving away from him, “Goodbye, Malfoy.”

  
He called after her, chasing her as she stormed out of the bathroom and sighed when he saw that she was already gone. The fear from earlier began to coil within him once more. He had a chance to not be alone, and he had ruined it. The comfort that he had felt with Hermione Granger was gone, and he was alone once more. He lifted the silencing charm, and turned with a sigh. He was Draco Malfoy, a sixteen-year-old boy that was to kill Albus Dumbledore, and he stood alone. He headed for the dungeons, fighting the icy sensation in the pit of his stomach. For Draco Malfoy was terrified of the Dark Lord, of those cold, red slits that knew too much. But if there was one thing that he feared more than the Dark Lord himself, it was the thought of being alone.


End file.
